Moments
by Queen Elsa of the TARDIS
Summary: This is the story of an unlikely romance that began with a chance meeting on a snowy mountain and grew into far more than Princess Anna of Arendelle or Kristoff Bjorgman the ice harvester could ever dream of. ...Now up: Winter Solstice ...Coming soon: Interlude- A Prince *please note that there is a companion to this story, Stardust
1. The Great Thaw

Moments

**Takes place during the end of Frozen and the days that follow.**

**Hi! Queen Elsa of the TARDIS here with what is going to someday be a pile of one shots! ****So each one shot will be a new milestone in Kristoff and Anna's relationship, and there'll maybe eventually be an Elsa and somebody pairing? Depends on what you guys think.**

**Here's a list of stuff I own:**

**My brain**

**My phone**

**My FanFiction account.**

**Here's a list of stuff Disney owns: **

**A buttload of stuff, including Frozen.**

"Kristoff!" Anna's shaky voice called across the fjords. She was dying. Only an act of true love could save her, a true love's kiss, perhaps?

"Anna!" He called and ran to her, slipping on the ice.

The sound of a sword being unsheathed got their attention, and they saw Prince Hans towering over Elsa, sword in hand, ready to strike and end Elsa's reign as Queen.

With one last glance toward Kristoff, Anna ran to make an attempt to save her sister. She stopped in the path of the sword and froze to solid ice, shattering the sword.

Kristoff had felt pain before. Frostbite, concussions, broken bones. But nothing could ever compare to the pain he felt when he saw the last breath leave Anna's frozen body. He didn't ever want to admit it, but in the several days he had known her, he had really come to love her.

He sat there watching the Queen mourn for her sister. And then the most amazing thing happened. Anna slowly came back to life. Saving her sister was an act of true love, and it thawed their frozen hearts.

* * *

><p>They saw Hans slowly regain consciousness on the ship. Kristoff immediatly walked towards him, ready to pound him into the ground, but Anna held him back. "I've got this."<p>

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." Anna said to Hans before punching him in the face, knocking him off the boat.

"Yeah, you go girl!" Kristoff and Elsa cheered, high-fiving Anna.

* * *

><p>That night, Kristoff was in the stables grooming Sven, though not with much success, as his fur was matted and filthy, but Kristoff didn't really care. In actuality, he was waiting for Anna to show up. As if on cue, the princess walked into the stables.<p>

"Hi Kristoff! Whatcha doin?"

"Just, uh... Grooming Sven."

"Cool."

"It's not cool."

"Yeah it is. Reindeers are cool."

The two kept talking, as if nobody had nearly died just hours before. And then it came up.

"Thank you for helping me these past few days. I surely would've died without your help." She chuckled. "I nearly died even with your help. Well, I guess I actually did die, but then I didn't die... So yeah, thank you."

"Anna... I'm so glad you're alive." Kristoff pulled her into a hug. "I don't know what I would've done if you had died. I- I- really like you, Anna."

"I really like you too." Anna quickly kissed him. "I am so sorry. That did not just happen." She then ran away, clearly embarrassed.

Kristoff sat there for several moments, a dumbfounded look on his face. "Sven... She just kissed me..."

_"No duh."_

_"_That didn't mean anything, did it?"

_"Did you want it to?"_

"I... I dunno..."

_"Well, do you like her?"_

"That's just it! I don't know!"

_"Face it, you like her."_

"Yeah..."

* * *

><p>Anna was pacing around her room, mentally interrogating herself.<p>

_'Why did I kiss him? I don't like him, do I? I don't know... He's really nice and brave and beautiful... Do I like him? Maybe I do. Maybe... Maybe that kiss meant nothing and... And... Maybe he'll just leave and forget about me and I'll marry some Prince someday... Who am I kidding? I have feelings for Kristoff, but there's no way he'd like me back...'_

* * *

><p>"Come on, come on, come on!" Anna shouted, dragging a blindfolded Kristoff through the town, accidentally making him run into a lamp post. "Gah! I'm sorry! Anyway..." She took off his blindfold. "I owe you a sled."<p>

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Anna squealed. "And it's the latest model!"

"I can't accept this!"

"You have to. No exchanges. No returns. Queen's orders. She's named you the official Arendelle ice master and deliverer."

"What? That's not a thing."

"Pft! Oh sure it is! And, it's even got cup holders. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" He picked Anna up and twirled her around. "I could kiss you!" He immediatly set her down, and there was a split second of the most awkward silence in the history of forever. "I- I could... I mean I'd like to. May I- I mean, we me? Wait, what?" He turned away. Why did he have to be so awkward around girls? He was just about to awkwardly walk away when he felt the most amazing feeling ever. Anna kissed him, for real this time. It was just on the cheek, but who cared? Nope, Kristoff didn't! He turned his head towards Anna in suprise.

"We may." Anna said, and it took Kristoff a second to realize that she was giving him permission to kiss her.

So they kissed. It wasn't awkward this time, it was warm like the summer sun, and sweet like chocolate. Anna couldn't help but quietly hum in satisfaction. Throughout all the moments she and Kristoff had shared since meeting each other only a week ago, this one was definitely the best.

**_So Olaf told me to tell you guys that if you review, you get a free warm hug!_**


	2. Can I date your Sister?

Moments- Can I Date Your Little Sister?

Takes place about a month after the Great Thaw

So this one isn't very Kristanna-y but it's a big step, and it establishes an awkward sibling-ish friendship between Kristoff and Elsa. So enjoy!

Kristoff couldn't take it anymore. He and Anna had become best friends in the past month, but he just needed to take it a step further. The only problem was that to ask Anna out on a date, he first had to get Queen Elsa's permission.

He approached the gates. Two guards stopped him in his tracks. "Random security check, sir. State your name, rank and intention."

"Kristoff Bjorgman, Arendelle Ice Master, and I'd like to speak to the queen."

"Very well, sir."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Queen Elsa? You have a visitor. A Mister Kristoff Bjorgman."

"Alright, send him in."

To say Kristoff was terrified as he entered the throne room would be an understatement. He'd never actually talked to Elsa before. Their first conversation would be him asking if he could date her sister. What if she was overprotective of her sister that she froze him? Or worse, what if she said no? '_Pull yourself together, Kristoff.'_ He thought.

"Your majesty," Kristoff bowed.

"Please, call me Elsa."

"Yes, your majes- I mean Elsa." Things were not going off to a good start. "So, I was wondering if I could ask, I mean if I could have permission to..." He trailed off, realizing that at this rate, he wasn't going to get anywhere.

"To what?"

"May I have permission to... To take Anna out on a date?"

"You'll have to answer a few questions. What's her last name?"

"... Of Arendelle."

"Close enough. Favorite food?"

"Chocolate."

"Best friend's name?"

"Elsa."

"Eye color?"

"Blue green, like the ocean."

"Alright. Tell me why you want to date my sister."

"Well, I helped her figure out how to unfreeze Arendelle and she saved my life a few times so-"

"No."

"Wha?"

"I'm going to ask you again. Why do you want to date my sister?"

"Well, she's sweet and funny and an overall nice person. She's my best friend and I really like her. I'd love it if I had your permission to spend more time with her and get to know her better, and I understand if you say no because I'm not a prince or anything and-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes. You have my permission to date Anna."

"Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!" He spun the Queen around, much like he did with Anna.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry." Kristoff set her down just in time, as Anna ran into the room just a second later.

"How'd it go?"

"We can talk about how it went tonight. 7:00 at that one restaurant sound good?"

Anna was confused for a second. Her face lit up with realization. "Yes! Yes! Ah! It's already 2:00! I only have 5 hours to get ready!" She gave him the quickest of kisses and then ran off. "Bye!"

"You make her really happy." Elsa observed. "It takes a lot to make her so open and trustworthy so soon after having her heart broken. I'm happy that you two are going to be together now. However, before you can take her on a date, we need to establish a few ground rules. Rule one: if you're an evil mastermind bent on taking over Arendelle, you might as well leave now."

Kristoff stayed exactly where he was.

"Alright then. Rule two: I know everything. Don't ask how, I just do. Rule three: I'm fine if you eventually wind up sleeping together, but until you are married, clothes are to stay on. Rule four: be yourself. Nothing's worse than someone hiding who they really are just to impress someone. Can I trust you to follow these few rules?"

"Yes you can, Queen Elsa."

"Very well then. You are dismissed. And good luck tonight." Elsa smiled.

"Thanks."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**My cat says hi. Say hi back via review! And while you're at it, feel free to tell me how you're liking it so far!**

**Until next time,**

**Queen Elsa of the TARDIS**


	3. First date

first date

**This chapter... Was so fun and a huge struggle and... **

**So the show Once Upon a Time. All the Frozen characters are there, as I'm sure you've heard. And it's starting to get to me, because when I'm writing, I used to see them in my mind as animated, like in the movie, but now I'm starting to visualize them as humanly humans because of Once Upon a Time. By the way you should watch it.**

**Disney owns Frozen, so yeah.**

Anna had spent five hours getting ready for her date. It had taken her at least an hour to pick the right dress, a pale blue one with little pink flower embroidery. It took two hours to redo her hair in her signature pigtail braids, and she spent the final two hours worrying._ 'What if something goes wrong? What if I don't know what to do? What if-'_

"Anna." Elsa said as she knocked on her sister's door. "He's here."

"Okay." Anna said, a fake smile on her face. She walked alongside her sister as they headed to the front gates.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, a little. Well, a lot."

"I'm sure you'll do great." Elsa smiled. "Just be yourself."

They rounded the corner to find Kristoff standing a few feet away from the door with a small bouquet of daisies in his hands.

"Hi."

"Hi... You look wonderful."

"Thanks, you too."

"Uhh... I brought you some flowers."

"These are wonderful! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Anyway, we'd better get going. I'll have Anna here by midnight."

"You'd better." Elsa shot him an icy glare.

"Bye Elsa!"

"Have fun you two!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After a long walk in incredibly awkward silence, Kristoff and Anna finally arrived at the restaurant, a nice little place serving mostly seafood, as Arendelle was right by the ocean.

"Good evening, your majesty." The waiter bowed as Anna walked in. "It's a pleasure to have you here. Let me find you and Mister Bjorgman a table."

As the two followed the waiter, they heard whispers of "hey look, it's the princess!" And "is she really dating a commoner?"

"Your table." The waiter guestured to a small two person table and they sat down. "Any wine for you tonight, your majesty?"

"Umm, sure." Anna said. "And you don't have to keep calling me your majesty. I'm just another customer."

"Very well then, ma'am. And you sir?"

"I'll take a wine too, I guess."

"Alright. It'll be just a moment."

The two sat there awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

"So..." Anna said, accidentally making eye contact. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good."

"I'm sorry." Anna apologized.

"For what?"

"Being awkward. We were doing fine until I started talking."

"Hey, it's okay. It's going to be awkward for awhile. But you'll see, eventually it just... Won't be awkward anymore."

"Yeah? How would you know?"

"My friends are love experts."

"The trolls? Pft! Not really. They tried to get us married while I was freezing to death!"

"That wasn't really a bad thing!" He realized he should probably be more specific. "The... The getting married, not the freezing to death. The freezing was horrible."

"You don't even know..." Anna's gaze grew cold and distant, and she was visibly trembling at the memory.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No... It's okay..."

More awkward silence. The tension was nearly tangible. Seconds stretched into minutes without a single word spoken.

"Your wine." A waiter handed them two glasses of wine.

"I've never had wine before." Anna said, looking at the dark liquid in her glass.

"It's... an acquired taste."

Anna took a sip of her wine and nearly choked on it. "This is disgusting! How can people drink this?"

"I told you, it's an acquired taste."

A waiter approached them. "Good evening. May I take your order?"

"I'll have the lemon pepper cod."

"Same here."

"Alright, your food will be here shortly."

"Thank you." Anna said before turning back to Kristoff. "So where have you been staying the past month?"

"Just out in the stables, with Sven."

Anna gasped. "Oh, you poor thing! You can't just sleep in a stable forever! You need a real place to stay!"

"Nah, I'll be fine!"

"No you won't! You're staying at the castle."

"Anna... I don't want to stay at the castle!"

"Oh, come on! It's not that bad! You'd have your own room, and you could come and go as you please, and... It'd be super easy to sneak around at night in case we ever wanted to do... stuff..." Anna's face reddened. "Ohmygosh...Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yeah. You did." Kristoff said. He was blushing as well.

"Sorry... It's just that my whole life I've been able to think out loud, cuz, you know, I've been alone my whole life."

"Yeah, I get it. I've basically been alone for most of my life, too. I say my thoughts out loud and Sven responds to them. I'm probably crazy for doing that, but-"

"I think it's cute."

"What?"

"It's cute the way you talk to Sven."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, you two are clearly best friends. How old is Sven anyway?"

"He's like 13 or something. That's really old for a reindeer."

"Yeah, it is."

"He may be old, but he's still got it. He's been checking out that other reindeer, Svetlana. I think he likes her."

"Oh gosh, please don't tell me we're going to have half a dozen little reindeer running around Arendelle."

"That's probably going to happen, you know."

"Great, just what we need. More reindeer." Kristoff looked offended at that. "I'm kidding."

"Your food sir, ma'am."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"And will either of you be having dessert tonight? Our special tonight is double fudge chocolate cake-"

"That is not a question." Anna said in the most serious voice possible.

"I'm good."

"Wait, you're passing up cake? Not just cake, but chocolate cake?"

"Yeah..."

"But... How does that make sense? It's chocolate cake! You can't just turn down something that has chocolate... It's too late now, so you and I can share."

"Anna, I've got to tell you something."

"What?"

"I've never had chocolate before."

"What... That doesn't make sense... Everyone's had chocolate at some point."

"Not me."

"But- but why?"

"Anna, I lived with trolls until I was sixteen, and I've lived in the mountains ever since. I've never really had the opportunity to try chocolate. Besides, why would I want to? It's brown. Food isn't supposed to be brown."

"Well... You're right, but chocolate is delicious!" At that moment, the waiter brought a huge slice of chocolate cake.

"Here, try some." Before he could reply, Anna shoved a bite of cake in his mouth.

"Delicious!" Kristoff said with his mouth full.

"I told you it's good!" Anna exclaimed, taking an enormous bite. The cake was gone in under three minutes. Anna had a few crumbs on the corners of her mouth.

"You've got a little something... I'll get it." Anna gasped slightly as his hand rested on her face just a moment longer than needed.

"Uhh... Sorry..."

"You're... Uhh... You're fine..."

"We'd better get going. It's a bit of a walk to the castle, and Elsa would kill me if I brought you home late."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Anna and Kristoff silently made their way back to the castle. It wasn't an awkward silence this time, it was peaceful. Thousands of stars shimmered in the night sky.

"I don't know if anyone ever told you, but you're beautiful."

He was right. Nobody had truly called her beautiful. Hans had, but of course he was lying. "Really?"

"Yeah. Your eyes are pretty, especially in the moonlight, your nose is so cute and it's got all those cute freckles. And your lips..." He gently kissed her, and it was the first kiss that they both knew really meant something, that there was definitely something between them.

"Thank you..." Anna whispered as she hugged him. "Nobody's ever been this nice to me, not recently at least... I had fun tonight. Wanna do it again sometime?"

"Yeah, totally."

"Good. How about this Friday you come to the castle for dinner?"

"Sounds good- wait what?"

"Thanks! See you then!" She kissed him on the cheek and ran the last few feet to the castle, feeling on top of the world.

**Review? It'd be a good idea. Reviews motivate me, and the more motivated I am, the sooner you get more Kristanna goodness!**


	4. Second date

Moments- second date

**Hi there! I'm sorry it took so long, but I've got the next chapter right here! Hope you like! Sorry if it's a bit rushed, approximately half of this chapter was written whilr was on a sugar rush. **

**If you're waiting forever for this one to be updated, you can always check out my other stories via my profile, and even my wonderful Tumblr!**

**Disney owns Frozen. I watched it today.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

To say Kristoff was nervous would be a complete understatement. He was getting ready for his second date with the princess of Arendelle, and he'd have to be on his best behavior, as he'd not only be having dinner with the princess, but also the Queen of Arendelle herself. So technically it wasn't really a date. But he'd have to learn table manners and etiquette and which fork to use for which food, and if he messed up... He didn't want know what would happen.

Anxious beyond belief, he approached the castle. Anna ran out to greet him.

"Hi Kristoff!" She said as she hugged him. "How's it going?"

"Good."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Quit lying. Just tell me."

"No..."

"Please? For me?" Anna gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Anna... You know I can't resist the puppy eyes." He groaned. "Fine. So I'm not doing good because I'm just so nervous for tonight, I mean Elsa's gonna be there and I'm probably gonna mess up and like use the wrong fork or something and-"

"Hey, calm down, it'll be okay."

"You sure?"

She stood on her toes and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I'm sure."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Anna and Kristoff were walking to the dining hall hand in hand when they ran into Elsa.

"Hi Elsa!" Anna said gleefully. "So Kristoff's having dinner with us tonight, I think I told you that..."

"Yes, you did tell me. You've told me ten times a day for the past five days."

"Heh, sorry. I kind of forget when I've already told you something. I have kind of a dumb brain like that sometimes, I guess. I tend to ramble sometimes too, usually about pointless things, like the other day I... I'm rambling again, aren't I? Sorry."

"It's okay. Anyway, I'm having the chefs prepare smoked salmon. I hope that's to your liking."

"Yes!" Anna cheered. "You know that's my favorite!"

"I know, I know." Elsa giggled. "Is that alright with you, Kristoff?"

"Yeah, salmon's good."

"Great! Looks like I made the right choice then."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The three had been eating for quite some time when Kristoff spoke up, remembering his table etiquette and swallowing before speaking. "So, I see you're managing well without your gloves." He pointed out, noticing that Elsa wasn't wearing her silk gloves that she had worn to conceal her icy magic.

"Yeah, I'm doing okay. The people of Arendelle have realized that my powers are nothing to fear unless, of course, you're a criminal. They see that there is beauty in such a power, and that magic like this is incredibly rare and should be admired, not feared."

"Now did you actually mean to freeze the kingdom?"

"Kristoff, I wouldn't talk about that if I were you..." Anna warned. The fork in Elsa's hand was frozen, as was the plate and the food on it.

"Or was it just one huge mistake?"

"Kris-"

"I mean, if you don't want to talk about it, then..."

"No Kristoff, I'd be delighted to talk about a recent traumatic experience that nearly killed me and my sister and scarred us both for life."

"Really? Okay, so-"

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Elsa raged. Ice shards shot from her hands, nearly impaling Kristoff. "No... No..." She collapsed on the ground in fear, frost forming in a growing circle around her.

"Elsa, do you want me to go get your gloves?" Anna asked.

"That'd be great, thank you."

"No problem." Anna smiled as she left the room.

Elsa and Kristoff were now alone in the dining hall, which grew colder with each passing second. Kristoff decided it would be best to help the Queen. He helped her stand up, trying to figure out where to put his hands so it wasn't awkward.

"I'm sorry I said all that. Are you alright?" He asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, though it had no business being there.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine." She answered quietly, removing his bulky hand from her shoulder.

"So, how're you going to unfreeze the dining hall?"

"Love will thaw... Love... Will thaw..." She whispered, taking a few tentative steps towards Kristoff. Hesitantly she placed her lips on his, a forbidden kiss. Did it mean anything? Anything at all? Neither of them would ever know. Kristoff took a moment to figure out what was going on, and another for the fact to sink in that this wasn't Anna he was kissing. Somewhat vigorously, he pushed her away.

"What... What was that?!" Kristoff stammered.

"Love will thaw. Just wanted to see where your heart lies. And for once I'm glad to see that there's no love here."

"You mean that was just a test?"

"Sure, you can think that if you'd like."

"So you're saying you like me..."

"No... Well... No. I don't know what I was thinking there for a second, I'm sorry."

"You realize how wrong all that just was, right?"

"Yeah... I'm the Queen."

"I'm the boyfriend."

"We just... Kissed..."

"I didn't hate it as much as I should've..."

"I agree. But even if you- if we- didn't hate it, know that it will never under any circumstances happen again."

"Agreed. What if Anna finds out?"

"What if I find out about what?" Anna said from the doorway.

"Your suprise birthday party!" Kristoff grinned.

"My birthday's not until June."

"Totally knew that."

"So... Now that you've gone and ruined my suprise birthday party, you might as well tell me what you're hiding from me."

"No." Elsa snapped.

"Tell me or you won't get your gloves back."

Kristoff and Elsa exchanged a nervous glance. They'd have to tell her sooner or later, but they were interrupted by a palace staff bringing three slices of wild berry pie. The three dug into their pie and forgot about everything for a moment.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Anna asked, her mouth full of food.

"Okay, Elsa's gonna tell you, and you're gonna stay calm and not freak out. Keep calm, find a happy place. Okay?"

"Wait, why me?" Elsa mouthed.

"Just do it!" Kristoff silently responded.

"Okay." Elsa said out loud. Kristoff and I... wemaybesortofmighthave_kissed_..."

"Wait... What? You and Kristoff kissed!?"

"No, Anna it wasn't..."

"I thought you loved me, Kristoff!"

"I do love you Anna! But what happened between me and Elsa wasn't like that!-"

"I don't need to hear this, Bjorgman! Anna snapped. "And as for you Elsa, I can't believe you would let any of this happen! I thought you two loved me! But I guess I was wrong." She ran out of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Anna..." Kristoff ran after her, but was stopped by Elsa.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened, but whatever that kiss meant was my fault, and I should do the apologizing."

"No, I've got this. You can talk to her later."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kristoff found Anna on the couch in the east library, sitting in front of the fire, not reading, but drawing. She tore out drawings of her and Kristoff and tossed them into the flames.

"Hey." Kristoff said.

Anna looked up to see who was greeting her. "Oh." She scowled. "It's _you_."

He sat net to her on the couch. Each time he scooted closer to her, she scooted that much further away, until finally they were sitting next to each other.

"What do you want?" Anna said as she turned away from him.

"I came to apologize to you. I made a horrible mistake. I understand if you hate me now, and if you never want to see me again, that's okay."

"Why did you do that? Why did you kiss my sister?"

"Actually, she kissed me. You'll have to talk to her about it."

"Not right now. I've decided to give you a second chance, and that's what matters right now." She leaned on his shoulder. This was new, but he didn't complain. "I love you. I hope you know that."

"I do." He said as he kissed her forehead. "And I love you too." He pulled her closer and kissed her lips. "Don't ever forget that." He stood up and made his way to the roaring fireplace. He poured water on it, quenching the flames, reminding Anna of what Hans had done after he revealed his true intentions.

"What're you doing?" Anna asked, her voice trembling at the memory of Hans' betrayal.

"It's August, I don't think we need a fire going right now." He walked over to open a window, letting the warm evening breeze flow through the air. The soft glow of the moon illuminated the room in a pale light. The smell of late summer flowers was carried on the breeze. As soon as Kristoff sat down, Anna enveloped him in a hug.

"I love you." Anna sighed. She kissed him. It was warm, sweet, forgiving and above all, passionate.

"What brought this on?" Kristoff asked, though he wasn't disappointed.

"I was mad at you. I almost made you leave me forever."

"I would never leave you, Anna. I love you more than you could ever know." He kissed her again, both of them sinking into it, each second more intense than the last. They carried on like this for some time, breaking occasionally for air. Eventually, Kristoff whispered, "So, how did the second date go?"

"It started off pretty bad, but I'm beginning to like it now."

"As am I." He stared into her dazzling blue green eyes. "I love you."

"I-" She began, pausing to yawn. "I love you too." She rested her head on his chest and they both fell asleep to the gentle rhythm of their synchronized hearts.

**You might want to kill me for this chapter... But I couldn't resist. I'm sorry. I tried my best to make up for the Elsa Kristoff thing with a ton of Kristanna goodness! Don't worry, I'll resolve the whole issue in a stand alone one shot thing. So are you considering reviewing? Do it. Queen Elsa commands so.**

**Next time: Monthly... It's Anna's time of the month. Will contain: confused Kristoff, chocolate, and possibly trolls**

**Anyway, see you in a week or two!**

**-Queen Elsa of the TARDIS**


	5. Interlude: Why?

interlude- why?

**Just a quick scene resolving the issues from the previous chapter.**

**Nothing has changed since last night, Disney still owns Frozen.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Elsa, we need to talk." Anna said as she walked into Elsa's study.

"What about?" Elsa asked, not looking up from the trade agreement she was signing.

"I think you know."

"Oh yeah... That..." The Queen turned to face her little sister. "Listen, I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me. Will you forgive me?"

"This isn't something you can just apologize for and move on with life. You kissed my boyfriend! Why?"

"Anna, I don't have time for this!" Elsa turned back to her desk.

Anna walked over to her desk. "Then make time, because we're going to talk about this, and you know there's no way to get out of it."

"You're right. I can't get out of this. I kissed Kristoff to see where his loyalties lie, to make sure his heart belonged to you."

"You're not telling the full truth."

"How can you tell?" Elsa said nervously.

"You're avoiding eye contact with me. Now look me in the eye and tell me the real reason you kissed Kristoff."

"I already told you."

"No you didn't."

"Just go away!" Elsa was crying.

"Are you scared to tell me the real reason?"

"Yeah."

"Is it possible that you kissed Kristoff because you were jealous?"

"Yeah. That's exactly why. I'm so sorry..."

"Elsa..." Anna sighed. "I know what it's like to want to be loved. And you will find love someday. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I know that sometime in the next few years, love will come your way. It probably won't be the first guy you meet. And you will have your heart broken, your expectations shattered, because that's the price of love. But when you finally find the right person, it's all worth it."

"How do you know all this?" Elsa asked. Then the reality dawned on her. "You know all this... Because you've been through all of it..." She hugged her sister. "Thank you Anna. I'm so, so sorry for what I did."

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"Thank you."

**Yay! Conflict resolved! The next full length chapter should be up in a week or so!**

**See you soon!**

**-Queen Elsa of the TARDIS**


	6. Monthly

Moments- monthly

Takes place about a week after the second date.

**As weird as this chapter is, you know you've been waiting for it. And if you're not comfortable with this, go away. If you don't know what I'm talking about, you're not a teen and therefore too young to read this story.**

**Girls: I'm making it sound a lot better than it really is.**

**Guys: it sucks. It's a week of blood and torture. It's at least a thousand times worse than I'm making it sound.**

**Disney still owns Frozen. Big suprise there.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"It huuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrts!" Anna groaned as she flopped on her bed.

"What hurts?" Kristoff said as he walked into the room.

"Uhh... Nothing, nothing. Just ate too much at lunch, so I've got a bit of a stomachache."

"You should go outside and get some fresh air. That should help. Does a walk in the gardens sound nice?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Kristoff, I'm fine. Now let's go."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"It's such a beautiful day." Anna mentioned as they walked through the palace gardens. "It's sunny and warm, not too humid. Perfect."

"I agree. This day is almost as beautiful as you."

Anna blushed. "Thanks." Suddenly she fell to the ground, her hands clenching her stomach.

"Anna!" Kristoff rushed to her side. "Are you hurt?"

"No... Yeah... No."

"I'm going to need a more definitive answer than that."

"It's nothing, just a few little cramps every now and then, it's no big deal, really."

"Are you sure? You sound like you're in a lot of pain."

"I am. I've had to deal with it for like five years, so I guess I'm just used to it now."

"How are you used to pain? What do you mean you've had to get used to pain for five years?"

Anna realized that Kristoff apparently didn't understand what girls went through every month. She didn't blame him, though. He'd only ever lived with trolls, so of course he didn't know. She didn't want to have to explain it to him, so she chose the common response of: "It's a girl thing. You wouldn't get it."

"Okay then. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I could use a nap though."

"Do you need me to stay with you?"

"No..."

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Do you _want_ me to stay with you?"

"Yes, I do." The two walked back to the castle and they went to Anna's room, even knowing that Elsa would be suspicious.

"You know, your sister's going to be suspicious and concerned if she sees me going in your room."

"I know, and I don't care."

"Well, alright then. But if we get in trouble, just remember that it's your fault."

"Whatever." She gave him a quick kiss before lying down next to him."I love you."

"Love you too."

They were asleep within minutes.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Anna woke up several hours later, and the first thing she noticed was an uncomfortable warm stickiness between her legs, a feeling that could only mean one thing. She lifted up the covers... Blood. Everywhere. "Shit..." She whispered, not too loud, but apparently loud enough to get the attention of Kristoff, who was sleeping beside her.

"Anna? Are you okay?" He sat up and turned around, and Anna could tell he was nearly about to faint at the sight of so much blood. "Anna... Oh my god Anna, are you okay?! Are you dying?! You can't die on me Anna! I love you!"

"Kristoff, I'm not dying, this is perfectly normal."

"Anna, I'm not sure if you realize this, but there is blood coming out of you from places that I really don't think should be bleeding."

"Kristoff, I think it's time I explain-"

"No time for that! I'm taking you to see the trolls!"

"I don't need to see the trolls, I'm gonna be fine!"

"No you're not!" He picked her up bridal style, making her gasp in surprise. He sprinted through the halls of the castle and towards the stables.

"Kristoff!" Anna gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to my family. There's got to be some way they can fix this, like a potion or a spell or something... Don't worry, Anna. You'll be alright. I promise."

She was about to protest until she realized she rather enjoyed Kristoff holding her like this. He was kind of cute, being unnecessarily protective.

"Hey Sven, you ready for a run?" Kristoff asked as he burst into the stables and literally jumped on his beloved reindeer. Sven grunted in annoyance. "C'mon buddy, you have to go, Anna's going to die!"

"Kris, for the last time, I'm not-" She was cut off by Kristoff kissing her. "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining..."

"A kiss. For all we know, that may have been our last."

Anna saw it pointless to continue to argue about something that Kristoff didn't understand, so she just focused on the feeling of Kristoff's strong arms embracing her as Sven took off for the Valley of Living Rock.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Grand Pabbie! Where are you? I need your help! It's Anna! She's bleeding, I think she's dying."

A few of the rocks, no, trolls approached Kristoff, who was holding Anna in his arms.

"She looks fine to me."

"There's nothing wrong with her."

"Yes there is! Uh, where's Grand Pabbie?"

"What is it, Kristoff?" The oldest troll asked as he rolled into the clearing.

"It's Anna. She's, uh... Bleeding."

"Really, Anna?"

Anna was blushing a deep red. "Umm... I'd rather not talk about it, if that's alright..."

"I get what's going on here. Forgive us, Princess, for not telling Kristoff about this sooner. As you can tell, he's never really spent enough time with a girl to know much about... how they work."

"Yeah, I figured that. Could you talk to him about it?"

"Alright. Kristoff, come here. We have a few things to explain to you..."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After a few trolls gave Kristoff a short but detailed explanation of the female anatomy, the two (three if you count Sven) headed back to Arendelle. After they returned, Anna and Kristoff headed to the library, which was their favorite sitting spot. The two sat next to each other, Anna reading Romeo and Juliet, Kristoff strumming lightly in his lute. Neither of them said a word until a maid knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, Princess Anna and Mister Bjorgman, may I come in?"

"Yes you may, Gerda."

"I've brought you two some hot chocolate. Is there anything else I can get you?"

Anna didn't hesitate to speak. "Chocolate, uh, please. Whatever kind you can get."

"Alright. Anything else for you, Mister Bjorgman?"

"No thanks."

"Very well then."

Gerda soon returned with a bowl of chocolate truffles. "Here you go, Anna." She smiled, a knowing smile like that of a mother. "Feel better."

"Thanks Gerda, you're the best!"

"You're welcome."

Anna had stuffed about five pieces of chocolate in her face when she realized how stupid she must look. She quickly swallowed and stammered an apology. "I'm sorry for acting so stupid a second ago."

"You're not stupid."

"Yeah I am."

"You're cute and smart and brilliant. And there's one thing I ask of you Anna..."

"What?" She was ready for some deep heartfelt speech about love.

"You'd better share that chocolate."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Then I'm going to have to take it from you by force."

"Whaddya mean, by force?"

"I think you know..." He said as he tickled Anna.

"Oh my god!" Anna giggled. "Stop stop stop! I- I can't stop laughing!"

"Alright, I'll stop." He laughed.

Anna noticed the bowl of chocolates in his hands. There was one left.

"I left one for you. Your favorite, triple chocolate fudge."

"Thanks. You're so sweet. About as sweet as this chocolate."

"Thanks. Anyway, I'm sorry about what happened today. I was crazy wrong. But girls are super tough, having to deal with blood and pain once a month for like forty years."

"Yeah, it's not fun."

"Doesn't sound fun, with all the blood and cramps and headaches and mood swings."

"It's the worst. But today was kind of fun. You're really cute when you're clueless. And yeah, the next week is going to be horrible, but you make it better. I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you too." He whispered, returning the kiss, but he quickly pulled away and said, "Wait, a week?!"

"Yep."

Kristoff groaned in frustration. "A whole week of this? How am I going to be able to go up to the mountains if I have to stay with you?"

"You realize that by staying here with me, you get to sit around all day with your girlfriend and eat chocolate."

"You're right. I don't see why I'm complaining."

Anna yawned. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead. He waited until she was sound asleep to whisper "Føle seg bedre, min vakre Anna. Jeg elsker deg."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Headcanon: Norwegian is Kristoff's second language. That bit in Norwegian translates to: Feel better, my beautiful Anna. I love you.**

**So yeah.**

**Next: Silent Sunset**

**If this chapter made you laugh and/or smile, review! **


	7. Silent Sunset

**Moments- Silent Sunset**

**So I'll admit that I suck at describing stuff in my writing. As you may have noticed, a lot of my writing is dialogue. So I used this chapter to try and practice my descriptive writing skills. Yay!**

**I calculated the actual story part word count and found out that only like 2% of the chapter is dialogue. Sweet.**

**BREAKING NEWS: Disney owns Frozen.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Imagine a day, from sunrise to sunset as a sentence. The sunrise is the first word, where it all begins. Each word in the sentence represents time going on, until the very end. Sunset would be the punctuation. Now imagine a sentence that ends with an exclamation point. The exclamation would be sunset, as a vibrant sunset is a rather exciting way to end a day, much like an exclamation point is an exciting way to end a sentence.

Two people sat underneath a golden leaved oak tree on a hill overlooking the ocean, watching the particular sunset of September thirteenth, 1823. One of these people was Princess Anna of Arendelle, the other Kristoff Bjorgman, a commoner. He was no ordinary commoner, at least not in the eyes of the princess. To her, he was a hero, a friend, something more. She had known it for quite some time know and was still getting used to the fact that she was in love with him. Every time she looked at him, her heart raced. The very thought of him brought a smile to her face, and when she tried to talk to him about anything at all her face would get hot and she would feel twenty times as awkward as she normally felt. To Anna, love is a big pile of awkward happiness.

When Kristoff first met Anna, he had no intention of falling in love with her. His original plan was to help her get to the North Mountain, return her home, and move on with life. But there was something about her that he couldn't ever leave behind, though even today he didn't know what it was. Every single time he talked to her, looked at her, even thought of her he was overcome with a brilliant feeling unlike anything he'd ever felt before. This new feeling was impossible to describe, something like happiness and joy and fear and embarrassment all at once. One might call it love.

"Look at the sunset, Kristoff. It's beautiful."

"Be quiet."

"What? I don't underst-"

"Just look. Listen. Feel."

_Look. _The sun was setting in the west, a blazing orange reflecting off the sea, turning the water the same bright color. The sky was golden as well, the clouds were a deep purple tinged with pink. In the east, the sky was growing darker. Any minute now, the first stars would begin to twinkle like diamonds in the sky. The tree they sat against was an oak tree, its leaves drying and turning orange. In the remaining few weeks before the first snow, the leaves would drop, floating down to the ground and collecting in massive piles.

Anna looked at Kristoff. The sunlight turned his handsome face orange. His messy blond hair was blowing in the warm breeze of a dying summer. The short sleeves of his shirt exposed his muscles, strong from years of mountain climbing. Not wanting to seem rude, she turned her attention back to the sunset.

Kristoff, however, couldn't get enough of staring at Anna. She had her hair in her signature braids, though they were coming loose. With one elegant movement, she let down her hair. He was shocked at how beautiful she was. He'd never seen her with her hair down before, and he found himself breathless as her strawberry blond locks tumbled down her shoulders. The orange light of the sun made her hair twice as vibrant, and that was saying something. The exposure to sunlight had made her adorable freckles more prominent, dotting her nose like stars in the sky. She was truly beautiful.

Anna noticed that Kristoff had been staring at her a bit longer than necessary. "You're staring at me."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"You're beautiful."

Anna smiled. "Thanks." She took his hand in hers. She was lost in his deep brown eyes, while he was mesmerized by her brilliant blue green eyes. They were silent. Absolutely silent. The only sound was the dry leaves of the majestic oak tree rustling in the breeze. Nothing else. It truly was a silent sunset.

They were still facing each other, and soon it happened. The inevitable kiss. Slowly they leaned towards each other, hesitating for just a moment before connecting in a blissful kiss. Her lips were soft and sweet and delicate, while his were dry and chapped, probably from his life in the mountains. For the time being, that didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were together, and nothing could ever separate them. He pulled her into his lap, causing her to gasp slightly, but they never broke the kiss. Sure, that was probably a bit too far, but neither of them cared.

They pulled apart, and for a moment there was that happy-scared-awkward stare of love that they exchanged so often. They sat in each others arms and watched the sunset. Seconds passed. Seconds turned into minutes, and the sun has sunk below the horizon before either of them knew it. The warm breeze was long gone, leaving a chill in the air. Millions of stars were scattered across the pitch black sky. The silver sliver of a moon that hung in the sky illuminated the world in a soft light. Although it was a rather cold night, the two stayed there the entire time, keeping each other warm until they fell asleep. They woke up at dawn to watch the sunrise.

It was a silent sunrise.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Did you like? Please let me know in a review!**

**Next: Falling a Leaves and Falling Princesses **

**See you next time!**

**-Queen Elsa of the TARDIS**


	8. Falling Leaves and Falling Princesses

Moments- Falling Leaves, Falling Princesses

**This chapter was a struggle. I'm not really satisfied with it but it'll do. The next chapters will be better, I promise.**

**Nature owns oak trees.**

**I own my brain.**

**Disney owns Frozen.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Anna and Kristoff had spent the morning in silence watching the sunrise. She was still sitting in his lap as she had been since sunset last night. She looked up at him, blinking her deep blue green eyes.

"Hi." Anna said, the first word anyone had spoken in hours.

"Hey. Good morning."

"Good morning- Oh my gosh, it's morning... I told Elsa I'd be back by midnight! Oh no... She's gonna kill me!"

"Anna, it's okay. Calm down, it'll be fine. We can stay here. If we get in any trouble, I'll take full blame."

"You don't have to do that..."

"Of course I don't. But I'm gonna. And do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'd do anything for you."

"Aww! You're the best."

"No, _you're_ the best."

"No _you're_ the best."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Anna was staring through the leaves of the oak tree, watching each individual leaf as it fell off the tree and fluttered to the ground. She could see the top of the tree. "Hey Kristoff. Wanna climb the tree?"

"Wait, you're going to climb a tree?"

"Yeah... So?"

"Good luck with that."

"Are you saying that I can't climb a tree?"

"No no no! It's not like that, it's just... I don't think you should. You might hurt yourself, because well... I've seen you try to climb before. You don't have the greatest upper arm strength..."

"Alright then, so I'm not strong enough to climb a tree? Then we'll make it a competition!"

"Wait, what?" Kristoff said, realizing he had adopted Anna's signature phrase.

"I will be giving you a head start, though."

"If anyone should get a head start, it's you!"

"No... I insist that you go first."

"I think it's actually ladies first. Why are you so determined to make me go first."

Anna sighed, then whispered, "Uhh... I'm wearing a dress..."

"Yes you are. What does that have to do with anything?

"It... I... Just think about it."

"Oh. Okay..."

"I get a head start, but you keep your eyes off."

"How about I just climb the other side of the tree?"

"Why didn't I think of that...?"

Anna pulled herself up to the lowest branch, as did Kristoff. "Ready... Set... Go!" The two climbed the tree, Anna's small build giving her an advantage over Kristoff, whose bulk made it nearly impossible to navigate the branches.

Anna reached the top first, though her victory was short lived as the branch she was standing on broke with a crack.

The world moved in slow motion as Anna fell from the tree. Kristoff made a futile effort at trying to catch her, though he knew it was hopeless. Anna hit the ground with a thud and the faint crunch of breaking bone. He jumped from the tree, not caring about the risk of injury, only caring if Anna was okay.

"Anna!" He rushed over to her side. "Are you okay?"

"I... I think I broke my arm..."

"No... Where does it hurt?"

Anna pointed to her left forearm, and ever so carefully, Kristoff took her tiny arm in his hand and examined it.

"Ouch..."

"I'm sorry!"

"Ow..."

"I'm sorry!"

"Ow! Stop!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry won't fix my broken arm!"

"It's definitely broken. You broke both the bones in your forearm. Should take about two months to heal."

"How bad is it?"

"I've seen far worse..."

"Elsa can't find out about this."

"She's going to find out eventually. Are you right handed or left handed?"

"Left. I suppose that'll make matters worse."

"We're going to have to tell her. I'll take the blame."

"No you won't! This is my fault, all of it. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It's okay."

Sven, who had been patiently waiting the entire time, was eager to head home.

"Alright Sven. We've got to get Anna home." The reindeer nodded and broke into a light run. "Anna, I promise everything will be alright."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

That ride brought back memories for Kristoff, and none of them good. He held one arm around his beloved princess, the other on Sven to steady himself. It reminded him too much of the events of a few months before, when Arendelle had frozen over. Only weeks ago he had done this very thing, bringing an injured princess to the castle. This time, however, instead of leaving Anna at the palace, he ran right through the gates.

"Elsa!" Kristoff called for the queen, who had been pacing near the gates since dawn.

"Kristoff! Anna!" She hugged them, not noticing Anna wincing at the pain in her arm. "Where were you?"

"Kristoff took me to see the sunset, and we fell asleep there."

"It's after noon! Why weren't you back sooner?" She noticed the dark bruise that was forming on Anna's forearm. "What did you do to your arm?"

"Well you see... It's kind of a funny story. So Kristoff and I climbed a tree, and I fell. But it's not that bad... I've had worse... So are we in trouble?"

"Yes. But that can wait. There's something I need to show you." She started walking towards the stables. "I'll decide your punishment later, Bjorgman."

**Reviews motivate me to write! More reviews means better/sooner chapters!**

**Next: Reindeer**


	9. Reindeer

**Moments- reindeer**

**Okay, here's a long chapter for you! I loved writing this one so much!**

**I wanted to get this posted sometime yesterday, and I was so close too! At the time of writing this author's note, it's 12:29 AM. So happy belated Thanksgiving and HAPPY (belated) ANNIVERSARY FROZEN!**

**Speaking of Frozen, guess who owns it? If you guessed Disney, you are a winner!**

**And finally A SUPER HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S FAVORITED, FOLLOWED AND/OR REVIEWED! MOMENTS IS NOW MY MOST POPULAR STORY!**

**Without further ado, I present to you Reindeer.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Elsa led the way to the stables with Anna and Kristoff following shortly behind.

"Here we go!"

Anna and Kristoff looked around the stables, puzzled. "It's just Sven and Svetlana. What's the big deal?"

"Take a closer look."

Both Anna and Kristoff had to get just a bit closer before noticing a small lump of fur next to Svetlana.

Anna gasped. "Is that..."

"Yes it is." Elsa answered her sister's unfinished question. "A baby reindeer."

Kristoff glanced at the baby reindeer, then Svetlana, then Sven. "Sven..." He said, pretending to be mad. "Did you do this?"

Kristoff slipped into his habit of acting as Sven's voice. "Yeah..."

"You do realize that you're old enough to be your baby's grandfather, right?"

"Kristoff, does it look like I care? I may be old, but I'm a father, and that's an amazing thing."

"Can't argue with that, buddy." Kristoff petted his beloved reindeer then turned to Elsa to learn all he could about the new baby reindeer. "When was it born? Boy or girl? Any issues so far? Can we keep it?"

"Calm down Kristoff. So this little reindeer was born last night, a couple hours after you and Anna left to watch the sunset. It's a healthy boy, and of course we're going to keep him. Any name ideas?"

The three glanced at each other. They knew they were all thinking the same thing.

"Sven the second." Elsa declared. "That's what you guys were thinking, right?"

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Good. Then Sven the second it is." The little reindeer blinked his sleepy brown eyes, as if acknowledging his new name. "He's a cutie. Anyway, I've got urgent matters to attend to. Queenly stuff. Weasel Town is begging for us to trade with them again, and the Southern Isles is asking what they should do about Hans."

"I can help if you need me to." Anna offered.

"No, it's alright. I can handle this."

"Okay. Just remember that I'm always here if you need me."

"Thank you, Anna. Oh, before I go, we should fix up your arm." With a wave of her hand, a thin layer of ice formed around Anna's forearm. "This should help speed up the healing process. The magic in the ice should have it healed in 2 weeks rather than 2 months."

"Thank you so much Elsa! It's starting to feel better already!"

"No problem. Anyway, I have to get going. You two have fun with your little reindeer."

Anna laughed. "We will. In fact, Kristoff's already talking to the little guy."

"Hi little guy. I'm Kristoff. I can tell already that we're going to be best friends. Someday, when you're older, I can teach you how to pull a sled! And we'll harvest ice and go on trips, and I suppose we'll bring Anna too. She's the nicest person I've ever met. You'll like her." He turned and smiled at Anna. "I know I do."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"You like me?"

"We've already established this."

"It's still kind of a surprising fact, I guess."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I'm awkward. Like, _really_ awkward. I have an unnatural obsession with chocolate, I get over enthusiastic about normal things. I've got weird hair and it's really messy in the mornings, and I've got a bunch of dumb freckles." She held up her injured arm. "Oh, and I get hurt a lot."

"Yeah? Well, I clumpily walk, grumpily talk and have pear shaped square shaped feet. Even though I wash well, I always tend to smell. I've got just kind of a weird brain, a thing for reindeer, I'm scared of a lot of things, I'm not good in social settings... and that one thing that the one troll said and I don't want to repeat."

Anna giggled. "I guess we're just a couple of fixer uppers."

"You got that right. My point is, that's not a bad thing. We both have our flaws, and that's okay. Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper. Besides, half the stuff you said about yourself isn't bad at all."

"Like what?"

"Chocolate is good. You're cute when you're over enthusiastic or awkward. Your hair is beautiful, as are your freckles. Honestly, the only bad thing you said about yourself is that you get hurt a lot."

"You weren't saying bad things about yourself either. You're not clumpy or grumpy, and your feet look fine to me. You do have a certain smell, though I've come to like it. I'm sure your brain is completely not weird, I love reindeer and how you talk to them, and as for the social setting thing, I'm not the best with people either, so we can work that out together." She paused for a moment. "Let's see... There's one thing I'm forgetting."

"Anna..." Kristoff groaned.

"What was it?"

"Don't say it..."

"Oh right!"

"Pleeeeeaaaase don't say it!"

"You only like to tinkle in the woods."

"Shut up!"

"No way!" Anna laughed.

"Stop laughing! It's just that I've never had access to a real place to go other than deep in the woods!"

That only made Anna laugh more.

"Seriously, stop."

"Okay, okay." Anna giggled. "I'll stop making fun of you... If you let me pet Sven the second."

"Alright..." Kristoff handed Anna the little reindeer.

"Hi little fella." The little furball acknowledged the voice with a blink of his brown eyes. "You're really a cute one. So anyway I'm Anna. That's Kristoff. He likes reindeer a lot, I mean I guess you could kind of figure that out, seeing as he talks to Sven and stuff. But anyway, the three of us are going to be best friends."

"Hey you guys!" A certain summer loving snowman ran into the stables. "Elsa told me the news! Can I see Sven II?"

"Yeah, here he is."

"OH MY GOODNESS HE IS SO CUTE!" Olaf exclaimed. "He's like a little tiny Sven! Hi there, tiny Sven! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! You and me are gonna be best friends." A snowflake from Olaf's personal flurry landed on the reindeer's nose, causing him to sneeze the cutest little sneeze ever.

"Aww! He's got the cutest sneeze!"

"I remember when Sven was that size. I got him as a birthday present... From... From my parents..." His gaze grew distant, as if remembering a long lost memory.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah... I'm fine. Just some tough memories that I haven't quite come to terms with."

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"Sometime later."

"Alright. I understand."

Little Sven seemed to notice that Kristoff was upset, so he hopped in his friend's lap and licked his face. "Thanks there, little buddy."

"He's so cute. This little reindeer makes me feel... Almost..."

"Like a parent." Anna and Kristoff said in unison. They stared at each other for a second and laughed.

"Well sort of..."

"I guess."

"I don't know."

"Yeah."

They sat there for a moment, two pairs of awkward eyes trying (and failing) to avoid contact.

"Well... Aren't you two going to kiss?"

Anna gasped in surprise. "Olaf! You scared me, I didn't know you were still here."

"Sorry I scared you, Anna. Did I like, interrupt you two or something? Cuz if you were about to kiss and I interrupted or something, then-"

"Olaf, you didn't interrupt anything." Kristoff reassured.

"Oh okay." The snowman grinned. "But are you ever going to kiss?"

"Well..." Kristoff stammered. "I'd like to, but..." He gestured to the baby reindeer. "There's a child present."

"Oh, come on Kris, he's too young to remember anything anyway!"

"Fair point."

"So what are we waiting for?"

"Uh... A bit of privacy, perhaps?"

"Olaf? He's not bothering anyone."

"Alright."

"Kristoff, we're the aunt and uncle of a reindeer. A little baby reindeer. We get to raise it and train it. It's like being a parent, only with a reindeer. This is so exciting. I love it. I love you." She closed the gap between them, not knowing just how large their audience was. Olaf and both of the Svens were grinning, Svetlana had taken an interest, and Elsa had been watching ever since Olaf had arrived.

"Hi Elsa." Olaf whispered.

"Hi there Olaf." The Queen responded.

"Anna and Kristoff are too cute."

"I agree. The only thing cuter than them is that baby reindeer."

"Are you guys talking about us over there?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Elsa said.

Anna nearly freaked. She jumped about ten feet in the air, getting as far away from Kristoff as fast as she could. "Elsa! Umm... Hi there. How much did you see?"

"Everything. I'm not mad at all. You two are adorable! Why would I have a reason to be mad at you?"

"Well... He's a commoner and I'm a princess... I don't know."

"Anna, I'll never be mad at you for being in love. Now c'mon, let's go eat."

"Or..." Kristoff grinned. He had the best idea ever."

Not much later, the three were sitting on a picnic blanket in the stables, eating their supper while surrounded by reindeer.

"Kristoff, this is the best thing I've done in a long time!" Elsa laughed. "Any other good ideas in that head of yours?"

"Not at the moment, but I'll let you know when I get another brilliant idea."

"_If _you ever get another brilliant idea." Anna laughed.

"Hey!" Kristoff protested. "Rude!"

The stable was filled with the laughter of a family as the sun set, concluding the perfect day.

**Review and I'll post pictures of the baby reindeer that inspired this chapter on my Tumblr! (Or you can go to my tumblr anyway cuz it's a cool thing)**

**Next: Kristoff's birthday**


	10. Kristoff's Birthday

Moments- Kristoff's birthday

**Oh gosh, this chapter's all over the place. Sorry it's a mess of a chapter. But it was fun to write, so yeah. **

**Disney owns Frozen. Somebody who isn't me owns the happy birthday song and idk if I have to give them credit. But like on tv shows they can't do the birthday song for copyright reasons so having it in my story may or may not be illegal. If someone could clear that up for me, that'd be awesome.**

**Also, for my brain to keep time figured out, I'm now going to include the date at the top of every chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

October 23, 1823

"Hey Kris."

"What?"

"When's your birthday?"

"Funny you should ask that, it just so happens to be today."

"Wait, what?"

"Today's my 22nd birthday."

"Really? Ahhhhhhhhh! This is so exciting!" Anna could barely contain herself. "Oh... I wish I'd have known sooner! Now there's no time to plan a party!"

"Anna."

"I was going to have Gerda sew a beautiful dress for me but its a bit late now for that. If I had more time I'd be able to plan an elegant dinner and-"

"Anna!"

"Just a second, I need to think this through. Should we have chocolate cake or chocolate truffles or chocolate soufflé? How about all three? There's no such thing as too much chocolate!"

"Anna!"

"What?"

"You're making a big deal over nothing!"

"It's your birthday! We can't just ignore it!"

"Yes, we can."

"Really? I was going to get you a present." No response. "I was going to bake you a carrot cake."

"Wait, what?"

"Carrot cake."

"That's a thing?!"

"Yeah. It's really good. I was going to make carrot cake for your birthday party, but since you're not having a party, then I guess there's no need for a cake... A cake made from carrots... Sweet, delicious carrots..."

"Fine! We'll have a little party, just as long as I get my carrot cake! Wait, what?"

Anna had a smug grin on her face.

"You tricked me!"

"Yes I did."

"Then we're having a party... Does it have to be here with princes and suits and dancing?"

"No. It's way too short of a notice to invite anyone from other kingdoms."

"Besides, if we invite other kingdoms, there'll just be a bunch of princes that'll try to take you away from me and there's no way I'm letting that happen."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Right then. So anyway, if we're not having a party here, where are we going to have it? Ooh, how about your family! We haven't seen them in awhile and I'm sure they'd like to meet Elsa and Svetlana and Little Sven. They'll be so happy to hear that you and me are officially together!"

"Yeah, they will. So when do you want to go?"

"Right now! C'mon!" Anna grabbed his hand and ran though the castle. "Elsa! Meet me outside!"

"What?! Why?" Elsa asked as she followed her sister.

"Just hurry!"

"Anna, what's going on?"

"It's Kristoff's birthday! We're going to see his family, and you're coming along."

"What? But-"

"Just do it! We're all going, including Olaf and all three reindeer."

"But who's going to watch the kingdom while I'm gone?"

"Elsa, it's just for a few hours."

The Snow Queen sighed. "Fine. Am I going to like this family? 'Cause if I don't like them, there's no way they're going to be my future in laws."

Anna was blushing at the talk of in-laws, which heavily implied her and Kristoff one day getting married. "Well... They're a bit... Loud."

"And pushy." Kristoff added.

"And they can be a bit-"

"Inappropriate... at times. Overall, they're pretty obnoxious, but -"

"You'll learn to love them."

"Anna?"

"What?"

"We're finishing each other's-"

"Sandwiches." Anna giggled.

"Actually, I was going to say-"

"Sentences. Yeah I know."

"We'd better get going. Onward, my loyal reindeer clan!"

"You really are my valiant, pungent reindeer King."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yes."

"Then thank you."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The sled pulled into the clearing and Kristoff, Anna, Olaf and Sven rushed into the clearing to greet Kristoff's family. A confused Elsa and two curious reindeer followed.

"So Kristoff, where exactly is your family? I don't see a house for miles... And what's with all these rocks?"

"Dusty! You've grown!" Kristoff said to a rock. "And look at you, Cliff! Is that new moss?"

"Anna... I think you'd better reconsider your love choice here. He seems a little crazy in the head."

"He's not crazy! Well, not completely crazy, that is."

"He's talking to rocks!"

As Elsa said that, the "rocks" trembled and transformed into trolls.

"Kristoff's home!" A troll exclaimed.

"Did you bring Anna?"

"Hi!" Anna waved. "How's it going?"

"HE'S BROUGHT THE PRINCESS!" All the trolls rushed over to where Anna was standing. "He's even brought the Queen!"

"Wait a minute..." Elsa said, confused. "Trolls? The same trolls that took Anna's memories? I remember you! You ruined my childhood!"

"It was for the best, your majesty." Grand Pabbie, the wisest of the trolls apologized. Without another word on the topic, he turned to Kristoff. "What brings you here, Kristoff?"

"Well, it's my birthday, and Anna's making a big deal of it."

Hearing the word birthday, the trolls erupted into a cheer of "Happy Birthday Kristoff!"

"Guys really, it's no big deal... We don't have to have a big celebration."

"C'mon Kristoff!" Anna begged.

"I don't need a celebration."

"Remember, I promised you carrot cake if you stay for a while."

"I still don't think that's a real thing."

"It's real." Anna ended the debate there. "We don't even need to have a crazy huge celebration or anything. All we need to do is talk to your family for a little bit."

"Fine. But it'd better be damn good carrot cake."

"Kristoffer Markus Bjorgman!" Bulda, Kristoff's mother figure, scolded. "No swearing! I thought I raised you right!"

"Sorry! I- I blame the ice harvesters!"

"I always knew those harvesters were no good! You should'a stayed here with us, then their vulgar language wouldn't've rubbed off on you!"

"Bulda... Could you not embarrass me in front of my, uh, girlfriend?"

"Ooh! My little Krissy-boo is all grown up, he's got himself a girlfriend!"

"Really?" A troll asked.

"Ha! I never thought you'd wind up with the princess, let alone a girl at all!" Another troll teased.

"Mossy, don't be rude!" The mother of the rude troll scolded her child.

"Just look at them!" Someone exclaimed "They're soooooooo cute!"

"Are you and Anna in looooovvvvve?" Yet another troll teased.

"I wouldn't say love- not yet." Kristoff sighed. "But yes, Anna and I are really close."

"Have you kiiiiiiiisssssed?"

"Well, yes... But that doesn't matter!"

What does matter, then? The fact that you two aren't married yet?"

"What?! That has nothing to do with this!"

"Think about it, Kristoff. The best birthday present ever would be getting married to the love of your life, right?"

"I-"

"Of course it would! So why not today?"

"Excuse me..." Anna said cautiously. "We've only known each other for like 4 months."

"So?"

"I don't think you get how this works. We're supposed to wait for a while before we get married."

"Why is that?"

"It's just... A custom I guess. Why do you want us to get married so bad anyway?"

"You clearly really like Kristoff."

"I can't argue with that."

"And our little Kristoff undoubtably likes you. So we as a family of trolls decided that you should get married!"

Kristoff knew he had to end the chaos that was starting to form. "Bulda and everyone else, you need to calm down. Marriage will happen all in good time. I promise."

"Really?" Anna asked. "When?"

"Sometime in the future."

"More specific, please."

Kristoff sighed. "The future. It'll happen. I have no clue when."

"Whatever. We should get going so I can make you that carrot cake I promised."

"Wait, we can't leave yet! The trolls haven't met little Sven!"

"Little Sven?"

"Yeah. Sven and the palace reindeer Svetlana fell in love, so now we've got Sven the Second."

The little reindeer was enthralled by the magical trolls, and the trolls were mesmerized by the baby reindeer.

"Little Sven was born about a month ago. He's getting so big. He even pulled Olaf in a little sled on the way here. He's going to make an excellent ice harvesting reindeer someday."

"HES SO CUTE!" The trolls were freaking out. Between Kristoff and Anna's cuteness and Little Sven's cuteness, they could not handle the cute. "You have to leave before we die of cute! And don't come back until you're engaged!"

"What?"

"We're kidding. But not about the dying of cute part. We are dead serious about that. You're gonna have to leave."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Happy birthday, dear Kristoff! Happy birthday to you!" Anna sang as she brought Kristoff his promised carrot cake.

"So this is carrot cake."

"Yep."

"Made from actual carrots?"

"Straight from the palace gardens. Now it's not going to taste exactly like carrots, because there's also sugar and cinnamon and vanilla and cake stuff. But it's really good. It's actually my... third... no, my fourth favorite cake, after triple chocolate cake and double chocolate cake, and just plain chocolate. But whether I like it or not doesn't matter. What matters is if you like it. Do you?"

"I love it! You made this yourself?"

"It was a labor of love."

"Thank you so much!"

"Happy birthday, Kristoff."

**Thanks for reading! Review and get your own (virtual) slice of carrot cake!**


	11. Second Snow

Moments- Second Snow

**The writers block is slowly setting in... Well not writers block more like I have too many ideas that I want to do all at once. **

**Disney owns Lion King. But wait, this isn't a Lion King fanfiction. This is a Frozen fanfiction (which also belongs to Disney)**

**November 1823**

A single snowflake fluttering through the air. Then another and another. Anna ran to the window. The chill that had been in the air for days had finally led to the almost magical precipitation falling from the sky. Snow.

"Kristoff! It's snowing!" Anna exclaimed. "Come on! Let's go outside!"

"Wait up, feisty pants. Let's eat some breakfast first. By the time we're done, the snow will be piled up and we can do whatever you do with snow."

"There's no time for breakfast!"

"What if it was chocolate pancakes?"

"I'll make an exception for that."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Elsa!" Anna greeted her sister as she stuffed a massive bite of chocolate pancake in her face. "It's snowing! Did you do this?"

"It wasn't me this time."

"I can't wait to go build a snowman and go ice skating and have a snowball fight! But I think the best part will be afterwards when we get to warm up by the fire and drink hot chocolate!"

"Anna really likes snow, doesn't she?" Kristoff asked Elsa.

"It's the one thing she likes more than chocolate."

"Did somebody say chocolate?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Hurry up! You guys are so slow!" Anna shouted as she sprinted through the halls. "If you don't hurry up, the snow will be melted before you get out!"

"Calm down there, feisty pants."

"Last one out there has to be alone on two against one snowball fight!"

Elsa was the last one outside. "Outnumbered..." She conjured up a massive snowball. "But still no match!"

"Hey! You can't use magic! That's cheating!"

"Fine." With a wave of her hand, the gargantuan snowball dissipated into millions of shimmering snowflakes. "I'm still going to win this."

"Two against one? I don't think so! Let's do this thing, Anna!"

The snowball fight was going great until Anna was knocked into a pile of snow, covering her head to toe in cold. "Help!"

Both of her friends rushed over to help her up. They were a little shaken up, seeing Anna all cold and such. It reminded them of the events of a few months previous, when they watched her freeze.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"Yes... No." Anna answered. Looking closer, it became clear that she was crying. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying."

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kristoff felt bad that he had to ask.

Anna didn't know what to say. Falling in the snow, being surrounded by cold brought back horrible memories of when she slowly froze to death. The cold blackness of near-death was too fresh in her mind after something as little as falling in a snow pile. "Just some bad memories, is all."

"Let's get you warmed up."

**I'll probably have another chapter up by the end of the day.**


	12. Hot Chocolate

Hot chocolate

**The cute conclusion to the previous chapter!**

**Frozen belongs to Disney.**

**Same day as last chapter**

"Here's your hot chocolate, Anna." Kristoff smiled as he handed his girlfriend her glass of steaming chocolate drink. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She paused to take a sip of the hot chocolate. "Yeowch! I burned my tongue!" She sighed, trying to block the pain. "Anyway, I'm really sorry. We were having a blast, and then I had to go and ruin all the fun."

He put a comforting arm around her. "Anna, you don't have to be sorry for anything. You were emotionally hurt, and we needed to help you."

"It was terrifying. But I just fell in the snow, I shouldn't have been that scared."

"But it brought back memories-"

"Memories of when I froze to death. When there was nothing but cold blackness. That's what I felt for a second when I fell in the snow earlier. For a moment, I couldn't see, and it felt exactly like it did when I nearly died." Anna was visibly trembling.

"Hey, it's okay." He hugged her. "You're alright now, here where it's warm."

"Thank you for putting up with me. I know I'm crazy for snow, yet I'm terrified of it at the same time."

"Anna, I don't put up with you. Sure, you can be a bit crazy at times, but that's what I love about you. You're unpredictable, and that makes every day I'm with you a brilliant new adventure. You are literally the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I love you."

"I love you, too." She kissed him slowly. "Thank you for helping me."

"It was no problem. Here, the hot chocolate's cooled down a bit. I... I guess that'd make it warm chocolate, but you know..."

"I get it." She kissed him on the cheek. "Christmas is coming soon, you know."

"Anna, it's only November. Don't start talking about Christmas yet."

"Oh, Christmas will be here sooner than you think. Trust me. It happens every year."

**Next: Elsa's birthday**

**Thank you for reading!**


	13. The Winter Solstice Festival of 1823

Birthdays, etiquette, and the Solstice Festival

**Big chapter for you guys today.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: THERE IS NOW A COMPANION STORY TO THIS ONE, TITLED STARDUST. IT IS ALMOST MANDATORY THAT YOU READ IT, OR ELSE FUTURE EVENTS WILL MAKE LESS SENSE.**

**This was going to be like 3 chapters but now it's one big one.**

**I don't own Frozen or a clever disclaimer. Frozen belongs to Disney and a clever disclaimer belongs to whoever is clever enough to think of one.**

**Also finals are next week so don't expect anything until after then.**

**Enjoy!**

December 21, 1823

"Elsaaaaaaaaaaa!" Anna ran through the halls of the palace towards her sister's study. Bursting through the door and hugging the queen, she shouted "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Anna." Elsa sighed. She loved her sister, but she could be obnoxious sometimes.

"Don't be so glum, today's a big day! It's your birthday, and the solstice festival! This is so exciting! There'll be music and dancing and of course there's gonna be chocolate! Chocolate cake and chocolate ice cream and chocolate soufflé... And I'm gonna eat it all!"

"Anna."

"AND THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN STOP ME!"

"Anna, I'm serious, there's no way you're eating all that chocolate." She grinned. "Because I'm going to eat it all first!"

"Before you go dashing to the dining hall to eat chocolate, I'd like to give you your present." She handed her a slip of paper.

"What's this?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Read it."

Still puzzled, the queen began to read the list of names. "Prince Johannes of The Western Lowlands, age 25... Prince Tobias of Pyrennia, age 27... Prince Elias of Stjernestøv, age 23... Anna, what is this?"

"Just... A list."

"Just a list of princes close to my age from neighboring kingdoms!"

"More specifically a list of princes your age that will be attending the solstice festival tonight!"

"Are you trying to say that you think I should allow a prince to court me? Because there's no way that's going to happen."

"Why not?"

"I have a kingdom to rule. I don't have time for a relationship."

"Sure you do!"

"Anna..."

"Okay, make it your goal to talk to at least 5 of the princes on this list."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Please, just try. Maybe you'll meet one you like and you'll fall in love. Then you'll see how magical being in love is."

Elsa sighed. She knew there was no way out of this. "Fine. But don't expect me to be head over heels in love by the end of the night."

Anna glanced at the clock on the mantle. "If you'll excuse me, I have to be going. I'm teaching Kristoff proper etiquette and stuff, seeing as this is his first formal event."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"...So we're going to link arms, like this, and when they introduce us, we walk out together. Now I know it's dumb, but you have to have correct posture."

"There's so many rules!"

"I know. But if there's only one rule you remember, it'd have to be the one about standing tall. The taller you appear, the more confidence you have."

"Who could feel confident wearing a dumb suit like this?"

"Oh it's not that bad."

Kristoff analyzed his reflection in the mirror. A blue suit with a ruffled collar, a crisp white jacket, and tight black pants, the standard wear of royalty. "I look like an ugly monkey Prince."

"Kris, you're not an ugly monkey Prince, you're my _beautiful_ reindeer King." She kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. "Let me change into my solstice dress and then we can head to the grand ballroom."

About half an hour later, Anna emerged from her room wearing a shimmering pale pink ballgown with tiny sparkles that upon closer inspection were actual snowflakes, definitely put there by Elsa. Her flame colored hair was up in an elegant bun, with silky pink ribbons tied in the back. Silvery sparkles of snow added more detail to her hair. Semi-transparent pink gloves going up to her elbows were encrusted in sparkling frost at the top. Even the tiniest of movements caused her to shimmer like the stars, and all of Elsa's snow accents made the ensemble perfect for the solstice festival.

Kristoff was left speechless. "Anna, you look... beautiful."

"Thank you. You look amazing, too. Are you ready?"

"No. I'm nervous beyond belief. What if I mess up? I'll ruin your reputation as princess."

"Ruin my reputation? I did that at Elsa's coronation!" Anna laughed. "It's not reputation that matters here, in fact nothing matters here. We just go out there, dance for a while, talk to other Royal people, and then we just spend the rest of the time in the library where we can read or kiss or eat chocolate or kiss." Kristoff laughed at this. "The festival really isn't that bad. Time flies, what with all the music and dancing and people. Do you think you're ready?"

"Yes."

From the grand ballroom, they heard the names of kings and queens and princes and princesses being called.

"It's almost time."

"Oh my gods, I'm so nervous."

"Don't be nervous, you'll do great." Anna quickly kissed him reassuringly. "I know you will."

From the other room, a voice announced, "From the host kingdom of Arendelle, Princess Anna and Kristoffer Bjorgman."

"That's our cue." Anna said as she linked arms with Kristoff. The doors opened, revealing a crowd of people who applauded them. The two smiled as they stepped into the ballroom, walking towards the far end of the hall. Everything was a blur of sound and noise. They vaguely registered the same voice announce Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. After a long speech by The Queen, the band started playing a waltz.

Kristoff walked over to Anna and bowed. "May I have this dance, princess?"

"Of course." She took his hand and they stepped out onto the dance floor.

It was their first dance together. Both of them were equally clumsy, occasionally stepping on the other's feet, followed an apology or an awkward grin. After a few songs, they walked off to the side, where Anna slowly gravitated toward the table of chocolates.

"Sorry... Did I step on your feet too much?"

"No, it's fine."

"I mean, I've never been that great of a dancer. When I was little I remember I'd skip my dancing lessons and play outside instead. So I'm not an amazing ballroom dancer like you'd expect a princess to be. Sorry about that..."

"Greetings, Princess Anna." A young, handsome prince said as he approached the two. "Prince Gustav of the Northern Highlands. May I have this dance?"

"You're very kind sir, but-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer!"

"Hey, Gustav." Kristoff immediately intervened. "Leave my princess alone."

"What're you going to do if I don't?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"You have no power over me, mountain boy! You're just a filthy commoner!"

"Say that again!"

"You're powerless, you peasant scum! You're not good enough for Princess Anna!"

"Excuse you." Anna interjected. "What you just said about Kristoff, that he's not good enough for me, you're wrong! Sure, he's a commoner, but that doesn't matter to me."

"As for the way you just treated my sister..." Elsa stated as she walked up to the quarreling trio. "There is no excuse for that."

At the sound of the Queen's voice, Gustav was terrified. "Queen Elsa! Your majesty, I didn't mean any harm! I was attempting to show the princess that I have more to offer than the filthy commoner she's chosen."

"Don't talk about my friend that way. Don't talk to me, don't talk to Anna, don't talk to Kristoff. And if I see you talking to either one of them again, you will be banished from Arendelle. Is that understood?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Are you okay Anna?"

"I'm fine. It's Kristoff you should be worried about."

"I'll let you talk to him. You know what to say to cheer him up."

"Before you go, I need to ask, have you talked to any of the princes yet?"

"A few have asked me to dance, but I turned them all down."

"Why? Most of the princes here are wonderful!"

"Just... Give it time, Anna. Give it time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the throne. Royalty to greet."

Anna returned to Kristoff's side. "Are you okay? That Gustav guy was pretty harsh."

"Don't worry about me. This is a party. You shouldn't be worrying about me, you should be out there having fun."

"You should be having fun, too. Clearly you aren't. So if there's anything I can do to ease the pain from what Gustav said, let me know. We could dance some more, or if you want to stay here and eat all the hors d'oeuvres, or-"

"Anna, I think I just want to be done for the night. All this festival stuff is exhausting."

"Okay. I'm right behind you."

As Anna followed Kristoff towards the doors, she glanced at the dozens of dancing couples and caught a glimpse of the platinum blond hair she knew so well. "Kristoff!"

"What is it?"

"Look! It's Elsa! Dancing with a _prince!" _Anna waved at her sister, trying to get her attention. Elsa saw her and smiled. Anna gave her a thumbs up, congradulating her on what Anna thought was a major achievement.

Turning around, she realized that Kristoff had left. Instead of immediately searching for him, she snuck over to the dessert table and ate at least fifteen pieces of chocolate in three minutes. Deciding that was enough chocolate even for her, she began her search for Kristoff.

Not in the library.

Not in the stables.

Not in her room. (Why would he be there, anyway?)

She approached the doors that she had never entered before. The doors of a room that had once been just a spare bedroom for guests, but was now Kristoff's room. Forgetting to knock, she opened the doors. And behind the doors stood a sight to behold. Kristoff was struggling out of his uncomfortable formal attire. Within seconds of her opening the door, he finally managed to get the dress shirt off. There in plain sight Kristoff stood shirtless. He had no clue he was being watched.

His watcher had no clue what to think either. Anna knew how wrong it was to be spying. But he was just so beautiful, with his broad shoulders and visibly strong muscles from years spent climbing mountains.

_'Anna, you have to stop. If you walk in now, with Mr. Shirtless in his room, bad things could happen. The consequences would be worse.'_

She quietly closed the door. Hurrying to her room, she took her pencil and quickly wrote a note that read:

Meet in library

- Anna

Next to her name she signed a heart like she always did. She hurried back to Kristoff's room and slid the note under the door.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"There you are." Kristoff, in his usual mountain man attire, said as he walked into the library where Anna was waiting for him on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Sit down. We need to talk."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I can't get over what that prince said about me. Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That I'm a stupid commoner, that I'm not good enough for you."

"Kris... I hate to say this, but... So many people think that you're not good enough for me. Our goal is to prove them wrong." She kissed him. "I love you so much. Never ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Anna... Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too." She kissed him passionately, and he returned the kiss, both of them loving every second of it. They adjusted themselves so Anna was practically laying on top of him, the layers of her sparkling ballgown falling all around them. The ice designs on her dress and hair melted, either from the heat of the fire or the heat of the kiss, maybe both.

Breaking for air, the room was filled with whispers of "I love you." When they had enough air to keep them from asphyxiating, they resumed their sweet kiss. It went on like this for quite some time.

Hearing footsteps down the hall, they pulled away. Anna stood up and smoothed out her dress. Still breathing heavily, she said, "That might be Elsa. I should go. She's probably wondering where I am." Her blue-green eyes dazzled in the firelight as she turned to say goodbye. "Love you, Kris. Good night." She walked out and stuck her head back in to say, "It was just a guard. Sorry for leaving." She yawned. "But it's nearly midnight, we should go anyway."

Kristoff yawned. "You're right. Goodnight, Anna." He stood up and followed her out of the room, giving her one final kiss before they went opposite directions.

**AN: whew! Long chapter finally done!**

**Please review and don't forget to check out the companion to this story, Stardust**.


End file.
